Revenge Ever So Sweet
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ramses didn't think after bring Moses back that he would get sick. So much for laughing at his beloved about the Golden Goblet and Moses whines about it. Now it's his turn to be stuck not wanting it. Who would think that Moses would find this amusing? M to be safe


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who want to see a squeal for Sick Runway. Well this time instead of a sick Moses its Ramses turn with Moses rather smug and amuse by some of the things Ramses says. The infamous Golden Goblet that features in Sick Runaway has its reappearance in here once more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Egypt much less its characters which I'm only borrowing for this oneshot. **

Warnings: Au, language, fluff, ooc, slash, Sick! Ramses, Amused, teasing, and Sarcastic Moses, Golden Goblet of Doom and Horror, Kisses, Cuddles

Summary: Ramses didn't think after bring Moses back that he would get sick. So much for laughing at his beloved about the Golden Goblet and Moses whines about it. Now it's his turn to be stuck not wanting it. Who would think that Moses would find this amusing?

Revenge Ever So Sweet

* * *

**"DAMNIT TO RA! MOSES THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"**

Throughout the palace, everyone heard the future ruler's shout and stares before shaking their heads. It seems he's sick. Thought of Prince Ramses being sick is almost as terrifying as Prince Moses. Personally most would say that Moses is worse as a patient but Ramses is known for snapping and being childish when sick. Everyone soon goes back to their jobs figuring the Royal Prince's Runaway can handle him."

Inside of the bedroom rolling his eyes to the white for what seems like the twentieth time, Moses answer sarcastically, "How is it my fault, dear."

"Moses," the weak growl emits from the bed from the lying man who glare daggers.

"Ramses I did warn you not to kiss me when I got sick or you would catch it didn't i?" Moses reminds the taller man who huffs. "Besides thankfully we are able to wed once you take the throne thank to Seti's words. For some reason he was laughing about something…"

Moses trails off wondering what the pharaoh means by one of his comments though shrugs it off seeing Ramses attempting once more to get off. He scowls and flops back down. He continues to curse the gods above. Smirking, Moses trails a hand down Ramses's arm making him shiver and eyes darkens a little with desire.

"Sorry dear but it has to wait until you are better," Moses purrs kissing his forehead before going to the table to get the said Golden Goblet that been brought in by one of the servants from the Wabu, "Time to take the medicine, Ram."

"NO!" Ramses howls trying to scramble off the bed.

"You say I'm bad," He heard the dark brunette mutter.

"You are, BITCH!"

"Language," Moses scold helping his lover up and gives him a bit of the medicine much to Ramses horror.

Ramses glares more as a look of disgust appears on his face. He cross his arms childishly whining, "Can you at least be nicer?"

"I am," Moses remarks grinning with amusement. "Revenge is ever so sweet."

He could see the effect of the medicine taking Ramses under their spell. He pushes Ramses on the bed once more before he falls dead asleep. Moses sighs knowing the fact like himself, Ramses hates taking Medicine. He had no choice in this. Well thinking on it it's only fair since when he ran away sick Ramses trick him taking medicine from the wretched goblet.

He said softly, "Love you Ramses. I got to say revenge is ever so sweet."

* * *

_*-*Dream*-*_

_Ramses rubs his eyes feeling a lot better. Something seems off. He looks down to see he's the age of ten again. Why? He's an adult. _

_"Ramses," A chill sounding voice calls making the now boy prince shiver._

_"Hello?" He squeaks, black eyes wide with terror._

_He pales seeing a huge gold goblet decorated with gems and writing on it. He cries, "NOOOO! Get away from me! MOSES!"_

_"Come here Ramses," The towering goblet calls making the child run for dear life._

_Heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears Ramses runs faster hoping to find Moses. He screams when the goblet appears and pours a deep red liquid which goes into his mouth. He gags at the horrible sour taste that comes afterwards._

_"YUCK!"_

_*-*Dream ends*-*_

Ramses shoots straight up trembling as he glances around to see he's in his room. What the hell was that dream? Is it a dream or a nightmare? Damn it Moses of all ways for the idiot to trick him to take the damn vile stuff rather unexpectedly and sneaky.

Speaking of which, where is his runway prince disappear to. He gives a small smile spotting Moses on the couch with a scroll in his hands fast asleep. He runs a hand over his head taking a few steady breaths to control his racing heart. He does feel a bit better though peeve that Moses trick him! What a scary dream.

He gets up off the bed walking carefully feeling a bit dizzy and weak before sitting beside Moses. He leans against him feeling the nice warmth surrounding him.

He said softly, "Thanks. Love you Moses."

He receives a soft hum and arms wrap around him. He looks to find brown eyes full of love looking at him. Moses kisses him softly and said, "Love you too, Ram even if you are a whiny baby being sick."

"Moses," Ramses whine before letting his eyes close and falls asleep with Moses holding on to him thinking that he'll get back at Moses but figure its well deserve.

* * *

**Arashi: Hope you guys enjoy this little piece. Please read and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
